


Darkness is the Absence of Light

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Darkness is the Absence of Light  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R (for language and content)  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Challenge #105: Sunshine  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Warnings: Angst!  
Authors Notes: The mod asked for angsty drabbles in response to this fluffy prompt, and who am I to argue? *wibbles*

  
~

Darkness is the Absence of Light

~

“Don’t they feed you?” Harry asked.

Draco snorted. “Nothing edible,” he mumbled, mouth full. “‘s good, who made it?”

Harry shook his head. “Molly. Slow down,” he admonished as Draco choked.

Predictably, Draco sped up. “Once you leave, they’ll take it away and it’ll be back to the regular slop.”

Harry swallowed hard. “Draco I--”

“Shut up,” Draco growled. “I eat, then we fuck, get it?”

Afterwards, holding Draco, Harry sighed, “I miss you.”

Draco shivered. “I miss sunshine,” he whispered.

Harry smiled sadly. “The sun doesn’t shine anymore.”

When the guard came Harry returned to darkness, taking Draco’s light.

~


	2. Breaking the Darkness

Title: Breaking the Darkness  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 x 2  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger,  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's Challenge #106: Heartbreak  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: This is a follow up to 'Darkness is the Absence of Light', written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dracoharry10)[**dracoharry10**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=dracoharry10)'s prompt: Sunshine.

 

  
~

Breaking the Darkness

~

“Hermione, how--?” Harry gaped.

She smiled, tears shining in her eyes. “I had to try. It was heartbreaking seeing you return from visiting Draco in Azkaban every week.”

“I--” Choked up, Harry looked away. “Thank you.”

“It’s not done yet,” she warned. “I still have to present evidence to the Wizengamot. Their record for granting appeals is not great.”

“I’ve faith in you, Hermione.”

Hermione closed her eyes. “Right, no pressure.” She sighed. “OK. Let’s go.”

The hearing was fast, the answer coming within the hour. Harry trembled when they were summoned.

When the verdict was stated, Harry almost fainted.

~

“I still can’t believe it,” Draco whispered into Harry’s neck.

Harry smiled, drawing him closer. “It’s like waking up from a nightmare,” he replied. “We’re actually in our own bed.”

Draco kissed Harry’s jaw. “I keep expecting to wake up in my cell, to find this wasn’t real. Every time I woke up in that place, my heart broke a little bit more.”

“Every time I had to leave you there, mine did, too.”

Draco clung. “Tell me this isn’t a dream,” he begged.

Harry smiled and rolled on top of him. “I’ll do better,” he promised. “I’ll show you.”

~


End file.
